


Ugh

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Kuroko's Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki is a little shit and will be referred to as such.</p><p>Aomine x Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugh

For lunch, you decided to eat on the roof. It wasn’t an incredibly popular spot which was exactly why you chose it. Sitting beneath a shady area, you lifted the lid of your bento. Inside was rice, some assorted vegetables, and your favorite-chicken teriyaki. Your stomach let out a loud growl, telling you to start eating which you eagerly obliged.

Just as you lifted the chopsticks to your mouth, a hand snatched your wrist and a mouth that definitely wasn’t yours stole the chicken. 

“Oi! This is pretty good, _____.” Aomine Daiki exclaimed. Ugh. Him.

“I didn’t, nor did I ever, say we were on first name basis, Aho-mine.” you snapped. He smirked. “You love it and you know it.” Aomine whispered, leaning close to you. You knew he did that just to piss you off. To prevent from getting any closer, you jammed your fingers into his side. Aomine grunted in pain then moved.

“Y’know, I sat up here in hopes of avoiding you.” you commented as you alternated between eating and slapping Aomine’s hand away from your food. “Joke’s on you, _______, this is where I skip class.” he retorted. You rolled at your eyes and Aomine took that chance to steal another piece of chicken. While you glared at him, he smirked, proud of his thieving accomplishment.

Aomine had this very strange knack of making you want to both smack and kiss him. 

“Aho-mine, I hate you with every centimeter of my being.” you stated.

Aomine chuckled. “That’s not a lot of centimeters, is it?”

You puffed out your cheeks, seething with anger. With the bento now empty, you silently shut the lid and clocked Aomine on the head with it. “You are literally the worst, Aomine Daiki.” 

“Is that your idea of a confession, ______?,” Aomine wondered, “Because it sucks.”

Again, you hit him over the head with the bento. This time, however, your face was an amazing shade of red. You had a tomato beat. 

“Go to sleep or something, Aho-mine. I have class,” I stood up and began to walk away.

“I’ll be here when you have a better confession.” Aomine called out.

Ugh.


End file.
